The Opposite Stephanie
by The Forgetful Bel
Summary: Story starts at the end of the Season 3, ep. 5 and is AU from there. In the ep. the opposite Stephanie returns back to a doll, but what would happen if she never did? How would Lazy Town react to TWO Stephanies in town permanently? More importantly, how will Robbie react to his creation sticking around, since he hates kids so much? Story rated K for fluff.
1. Chapter One: Two Stephanies

Author's Note: To anyone who has me on author alert: ..Yes, I am a secret closet Lazytown fan. :)

Anyway! I was watching Lazytown episodes on youtube and skipped ahead to season 3 and saw the episode "Who's Who" and ever since then, I had a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. At the end of the episode, you see the opposite Stephanie that Robbie made suddenly revert back into a doll. All I could think about was what would happen if that never happened? What if this opposite Stephanie remained as she was? What would happen to her? How would she impact the others' lives? And so, this fic was born. The updates will be pretty slow, since I have other fics to write. But I will update this bit by bit, if anyone is interested. I just wanted a fluffy fic that had no pairings in it, since there doesn't seem to be too many of those. That said, there will be NO PAIRINGS. It's just some cute fluff, that's all.

Anyway, the beginning of this fic takes place at the very end of Season 3, episode 5 of Lazytown, called "Who's Who" if you wanted to look it up and watch it. I didn't want to write out the entire episode, since that episode is unchanged in my story, except for the end. I'm not terribly fond of Season 3 Stephanie, so you can imagine whatever Stephanie you like best for this.

Chapter One: Two Stephanies

"She is the _real_ Stephanie!" Robbie Rotten declared dramatically from the stage as he waved his hand with a flourish at the Stephanie he had made, as well as the dance partner he created from a random cake decoration.

All the Lazy Town kids and adults gasped as the boy suddenly reverted back to an inanimate plastic decoration. All eyes turned to the fake Stephanie, but she remained as she was with a look of slight confusion on her face, as if she didn't know what to do now.

Robbie let out an annoyed huff as Ziggy loudly declared: "This was all just a trick from Robbie Rotten! She isn't the real Stephanie!"

All the others began to chime in and Robbie crossed his arms, looking very annoyed by all of this.

"Fine!" he grumbled, "So what if it was a trick?! I am done talking about this, I'm leaving!"

With that he stalked off, leaving the bewildered opposite Stephanie behind. She looked down at the plastic man who had recently been her dance partner and scooped him up. She looked back out to the audience, but all the adults and kids were leaving, paying her no mind.

All that is, except for two people.

Sportacus had joined the real Stephanie on stage, and the two were watching the girl with uncharacteristically solemn looks on their faces.

The girl turned when she noticed them watching her, clutching the plastic man as if it were a doll.

The real Stephanie started to say something, but was distracted when Trixie called out to her.

"C'mon Stephanie! We're going to play!"

A smile lit up Stephanie's face as she smiled over at her friend.

"Coming!" she called out.

Sportacus noticed that the fake Stephanie seemed a little lost, and smiled gently at her.

"Listen," he started, but wasn't able to get any further when the fake Stephanie moved away from them.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at the stunned Sportacus and Stephanie, as she took off running in the direction Robbie had taken.

Stephanie watched her double run away from them, her smile fading. She looked worriedly at their slightly above average hero.

"Sportacus?" she asked.

Sportacus shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Let her go," Sportacus advised. "Robbie is the one who made her and that is probably where she went."

He let out an amused chuckle and at Stephanie's confusion, he explained his amusement.

"I hope Robbie is ready to be a dad," he said as Stephanie's eyes widened at that. "I don't think he thought his plan through when he decided to make your twin."

Stephanie's look turned thoughtful at that, as she wondered what it would be like to have Robbie as a dad.

But she didn't have long to contemplate, as her friends were calling out for her to hurry up. With a rushed "See you, Sportacus!" she raced off.

Sportacus smiled as Stephanie ran off, and he went to leave as well, so he could return to his airship. He wondered briefly what his airship computer would challenge him to next.

* * *

The opposite Stephanie ran out of the building and back into the heart of Lazy Town. She stopped by a low wall by the sports field and with a stomp of her foot, she made a big yellow lever appear. It was Robbie Rotten-sized, so it went over her head. But she was able to reach up and pull it anyway.

And just like that, she fell down a trap door and landed roughly on Robbie's lap. She was supposed to have landed on Robbie's fuzzy orange chair, but as Robbie was sitting in it..

Robbie didn't look happy when the opposite Stephanie landed in his lap, causing his arms to fly up in surprise and the consolation cake he was eating to go flying as well.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked grumpily as he shoved the opposite Stephanie away from him. She was shoved right off Robbie's lap and fell on the floor in a heap.

She shook her head and sat up, clutching the plastic man still in one hand, and with the other she brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at Robbie solemnly.

Robbie didn't realize it, but since the real Stephanie was all smiles all the time and he made a girl that was her exact opposite, this opposite Stephanie hardly ever smiled.

"You made me," she said softly to him as she got up to her feet. "Where else would I go?"

"You aren't even real," Robbie groused, "You are just a doll! What if I take out your battery, hm?"

The opposite Stephanie took a step back from Robbie as her eyes widened in horror.

"No..!"

Robbie took in the horrified look on the opposite Stephanie's face and relented a little. He wasn't secretly known as a big softie for nothing.

"It is too much effort anyway!" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now go outside and leave me alone. Kids are far too noisy and I need a nap! Now go! Shoo!"

He made shooing motions at the opposite Stephanie and she hurried away, scrambling up the ladder and out of Robbie's lair.

Once she was outside, she looked around. She didn't see anyone, so she made her way back to the sports field. She saw Ziggy hurrying across it with a sack full of candy. Trixie was also with him, urging him to hurry up.

"Hey!" the opposite Stephanie called out to them.

When they both stopped and turned in her direction, she gave them her awkward smile that Robbie had taught her.

"Stephanie?" Ziggy asked in confusion. "I thought you were at Pixel's!"

"She _is_ at Pixel's, Ziggy! That girl is the fake Stephanie!" Trixie said with a glare at the opposite Stephanie. "Don't talk to HER. Remember all the mean things she said to us? We have to get going anyway!"

With that, Trixie grabbed Ziggy's hand and dragged him off to Pixel's.

The opposite Stephanie watched them walk away solemnly. She looked down at the plastic man and set him up on the low wall, so he could watch her.

She wasn't particularly sad about being snubbed by the other kids, because she didn't know what she was missing. She never had any friends before. The only thing that came close to being her friend was her dance partner and Robbie Rotten.

The opposite Stephanie smiled her awkward smile at the plastic man. Her smile was so awkward because it wasn't an expression she was used to making.

In her mind, the plastic man was cheering her on, so she curtsied for him with a flourish and then began to sing and dance.

" _Bing bang diggirigidong, funny words I sing when I am dancing!_ " the opposite Stephanie sang as she danced.

Even though she was supposed to be the complete opposite of the real Stephanie, she actually liked singing and dancing, and her favorite color was pink, with purple a close second.

She flashed a more genuine smile at the plastic man, since she was having fun now.

" _Bing bang diggirigidong silly words that can mean anything!_ " she continued singing. " _Get on up it's time to dance, yeah, it's so much fun being up on our feet!_ "

As she continued dancing for her audience of one, her singing drew the attention of Sportacus, who could hear her singing all the way up in his airship.

"Door!" he called out.

A door opened up on the side of his ship and he flipped over to it, walking out on his hands on the platform that protruded from his airship. Since he was an above average hero, he didn't worry about falling. Flexing his arms, he pushed himself up into the air, flipping back onto his feet. He grabbed his telescope and looked out at his beloved Lazy Town. After a bit of searching, he saw Stephanie singing and dancing.

Wait.. was it Stephanie?

He saw she was singing for the little plastic cake decoration and realized it was the other Stephanie. It really was amazing, she sounded and looked exactly like the real Stephanie.

This was the part of the dance where Sportacus would jump up and do a split in midair, but since he wasn't there, the opposite Stephanie jumped up and did it herself.

"Wow!" Sportacus said, looking impressed.

As she landed, the opposite Stephanie continued to sing.

" _So we go up up move around_ ," she sang as she spun around and then started clapping, " _and clap your hands together!_ "

She finished clapping and spun around again.

" _Down down turn around, having fun is what it's all about!_ "

Instead of finishing the dance with Sportacus as the real Stephanie might have done, she just curtsied again for the plastic man.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said happily to his pretend cheers.

She walked over to the plastic man and picked him up off the low wall.

"I don't need anyone else as long as I have you," she told him confidentially.

Back on his airship, Sportacus frowned.

"She doesn't have any friends to play with," he said to himself. "And that isn't right. Every child needs friends."

With a decisive nod, he flipped back into his airship and set the telescope down by the doorway, as the door closed itself. He did a handspring and then a forward flip into the seat for his airship. Using his leg muscles to get the airship moving, he began to pedal super fast, moving the airship more over by Pixel's house.

Once it was in position, Sportacus stood at a special spot on his floor.

"Down!" he called out as the floor began to move down. It stopped after a short distance, so then Sportacus called out for his ladder.

The rope ladder fell as a panel opened up on the floor of his airship and he easily reached over and climbed down, jumping off of it once he got close enough to the ground.

Soon he was bursting into Pixel's house, where the kids were all playing video game soccer. They were so caught up in their game that they didn't notice Sportacus bursting in.

"C'mon Ziggy!" Stephanie cried out as one of the characters on the screen raced to one of the goals with the soccer ball. The player went for the shot, but it was blocked by the goalie.

"That ball is MINE!" Stingy declared gleefully as his player on the screen gloated by doing a victory dance.

"Ohhh," the kids all groaned in disappointment.

"Hey guys," Sportacus said, making the kids jump and Ziggy squeal like a little girl in surprise. "I need your help with something."

"What is it Sportacus?" Stephanie asked as she turned to face him. She loved helping Sportacus out whenever she could.

"It's a surprise! Meet me out on the sports field right away." he flashed them all a dazzling smile as his bright blue eyes twinkled merrily.

And in a flash, he was gone.

"Let's go help Sportacus!" Ziggy said eagerly, recovering from his earlier scare.

"Yeah!" Stephanie exclaimed eagerly.

"But.. But.. my game.." Pixel protested weakly as the other kids raced off.

Stephanie paused in rushing off and gave her friend an impatient look.

"Come _on_ Pixel! Maybe Sportacus wants to play real soccer!"

Pixel sighed at his game as he turned it off and put his computer in sleep mode. But he perked up as he thought about playing outside with his friends.

* * *

The kids all stopped short near the sports field however, as they saw the opposite Stephanie playing there. She had set up the plastic man again and he was watching her kick a soccer ball around.

The kids were all impressed against their will as this Stephanie tried to do Sportacus' trick of flipping and kicking a soccer ball in midair into the goal.

Unfortunately, her timing was off and she kept missing the ball.

"Come ON!" she shouted angrily as she missed yet again and landed on her feet.

The ball bounced off one of the goal posts and rolled back to her. She swung out angrily with her foot and kicked it hard, square into the goal.

"Whoa, she's good!" Ziggy whispered to the others.

Sportacus had been standing nearby, and he walked onto the sports field.

"Why don't we all play a game of soccer?" he asked all the kids.

The opposite Stephanie whirled around at the sound of his voice and she saw all the kids there, including the real Stephanie.

As the real Stephanie took in the startled look on the opposite Stephanie's face, she remembered how the opposite Stephanie had yelled at her and Sportacus.

Sportacus gave the opposite Stephanie a friendly smile.

"Soccer is more fun with friends to play with," he said to her.

The opposite Stephanie didn't return Sportacus' smile as her gaze moved from him and to the other kids. Most of them were scowling at her, except for the real Stephanie who had a smile that matched Sportacus'.

The opposite Stephanie looked back at Sportacus.

"I don't have any friends," she told him matter-of-factly. "And I don't want to be friends with _them._ "

"I told you she was mean!" Trixie declared in the background, as Sportacus ignored her.

"Everyone needs friends," Sportacus said to her. "Even you. Aren't you lonely all by yourself?"

The opposite Stephanie gave an indifferent shrug at this.

"I'm always by myself."

The real Stephanie frowned a bit at this. This was all wrong, and so sad!

"What about Robbie Rotten?" she asked the opposite Stephanie. "Doesn't he play with you? He made you, right? So he's like your dad."

The opposite Stephanie frowned at the real Stephanie. What a little know-it-all.

"He's taking a nap, and he only made me today. He told me to come outside because kids are too noisy."

She left out the part where he threatened to remove her battery. They didn't need to know about that.

She also wasn't sure what to think about Robbie being her dad. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What's a dad?" she asked.

"Wow, you don't know anything!" Trixie said with a snicker. "Didn't Robbie give you any brains?"

Before the opposite Stephanie could say anything however, Sportacus stepped in.

"Trixie, that's enough! That was a very mean thing to say. I want you to apologize to.. to.. ah.." he faltered and looked over at the opposite Stephanie for help.

"Stephanie," she supplied for him.

"Ah," he said a little sheepishly. "But there is already a Stephanie."

The opposite Stephanie shrugged.

"So?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Ziggy said eagerly. "We can call her Stephanie Two!"

The opposite Stephanie crossed her arms.

"It's just Stephanie," she told Ziggy with a frown.

The real Stephanie spoke up.

"It's ok, we can figure out what to call her later. Let's all play soccer!" she looked at the opposite Stephanie. "Do you know how to play?"

"Duh," the opposite Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes.

Trixie frowned at her.

"How do you know how to play soccer, but you don't know what a dad is?"

The opposite Stephanie shrugged at this.

"Well, come on!" the real Stephanie said.

She walked over and grabbed the soccer ball and brought it out into the middle of the field and dropped it to the ground. She kicked it over to Sportacus, who kicked it expertly over to the opposite Stephanie.

She looked surprised that Sportacus would pass her the ball like that, but she didn't have long to ponder this as Ziggy began jumping eagerly.

"Oh! Oh! Stephanie Two! I'm open!" he cried as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

The opposite Stephanie looked over at the eager Ziggy and sighed. She reluctantly kicked the ball over to him and he immediately tried kicking it over to Pixel. Unfortunately, he didn't hit the ball in the middle and it flew off toward the low wall, hitting the plastic man hard and knocking him off the wall.

"NO!" the opposite Stephanie cried out in alarm and raced over to the wall. She grabbed it and jumped right over, landing on the other side.

She bent down and scooped up the plastic man in her arms, who now had one arm missing.

The other kids all stared at her, since this was the most emotion they had ever seen from this Stephanie.

The opposite Stephanie hugged the plastic man to herself and sent a hurt look over at Ziggy, who was startled to see she had tears in her eyes.

"You broke him," she said accusingly to Ziggy.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Ziggy said, looking very sorry. "It was an accident!"

Sportacus started to say something helpful, but was interrupted as Robbie came stomping over.

"What is all this noise?!" he shouted angrily at them all. "How can I get any sleep with all of you running and shouting?!"

Taking no mind of Robbie's shouting, the opposite Stephanie scooped up the plastic man's arm from the ground too and hurried over to Robbie. She held out the plastic man to Robbie sadly.

"Ziggy broke him," she told Robbie in a wobbly voice.

Robbie looked startled to be addressed by Stephanie for a moment, before he remembered that this annoying girl was the opposite Stephanie he had made.

He huffed and glared down at her.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

He looked at the plastic man and sneered.

"That is not even a toy, that is a cake decoration!"

The opposite Stephanie took a step back from Robbie, as if he had slapped her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held the plastic man to herself.

Robbie noticed how upset she was and paused.. He hadn't meant to sound so mean about it.

"I think Robbie meant to say that he would help you fix it," Sportacus said with a pointed look at Robbie.

"Fine, fine!" Robbie said, although he didn't sound quite as annoyed as before. He snatched the plastic man away from the opposite Stephanie, and made sure he had the broken arm too. "I have some glue back at the lair," he told her.

The opposite Stephanie immediately stopped crying and perked up.

"Really?"

Robbie waved a hand dismissively at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your shirt in a twist, little girl."

He started to say something else, but was cut off as the opposite Stephanie flung her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you," she said softly to him.

Robbie harrumphed and shoved her away from him.

"Just be quieter! After I glue this.. this.. _decoration_ I need a nap!"

The opposite Stephanie didn't look phased at having her hug rejected and she nodded wiping the last of her tears away.

"Okay," she said agreeably to Robbie. "Can I have him back when he's fixed?"

"No," Robbie said bluntly to her. "The glue has to dry. Now go do little girl things and be quiet!"

With a glare at Sportacus as surely all this was _his_ fault, he stomped back off to his lair grumpily.

The opposite Stephanie watched him walk away, and then looked back at the others.

"Why don't we play some more soccer?" Sportacus suggested, but the opposite Stephanie shook her head.

"We have to be quiet," she told him seriously and then glared at Ziggy, who recoiled away from the glare. Stephanie had never looked at him like that before, and it was disconcerting. "And I don't want to play with _you_ ," she said harshly to Ziggy.

With one last glare at them all, she flounced off.

"I didn't mean to," Ziggy said sadly.

"We know Ziggy," Stephanie said consolingly to him. "It was an accident."

"Stephanie Two hates me now," Ziggy said, still sounding sad.

"She doesn't hate you Ziggy," Sportacus said. "She is upset that her toy got broken. You heard her say she was made today. I don't think she is very good at interacting with other people yet. We should give her some time to cool off."

"Ok Sportacus," Ziggy sighed, still feeling terrible.

The opposite Stephanie had flounced away, and without her little plastic man to play with, she felt a little.. lonely. She wasn't aware she was feeling lonely though. She just knew that it felt strange to be without him.

As she passed under a tree, she heard a soft mew. She looked up to see a dark colored kitten stuck in some tree branches. The branch was high over her head, but that didn't bother her.

She wandered over to the tree house which was nearby, and borrowed the ladder for it. She took it back to the tree the kitten was in and propped it up against the tree. Then she easily climbed it and rescued the kitten, which started purring when she pet it.

She gently set him down on the ground and told him to be more careful. Then she put the ladder back at the tree house and climbed up inside. She found a hand held telescope and used that to spy out the window for awhile.

After a bit, she saw that the other kids were going back to their homes for lunch. Even Sportacus was heading back to his airship.

Deciding she should do the same, the opposite Stephanie climbed down from the tree house. She looked around for the kitten as she walked, but she didn't see him.

Unfortunately, walking around while distracted is dangerous in Lazy Town, as she missed the sign of the lazy construction worker and fell into the hole that never seemed to get filled. She pouted at being stuck in a dumb hole and tried to jump up, but she couldn't reach the top of the hole.

As she wondered how long she was going to be stuck there, Sportacus' crystal started beeping.

She eyed the top of the hole again and bent down. She paused as if she were a spring that was tightly coiled and then jumped as high as she could and for a second, she was able to grasp some of the grass. But then her grip slipped and she fell back down into the hole, landing awkwardly on her ankle.

As she sat there miserably in the dirt, she heard mewing and saw the stray kitten was trapped in the hole too. The opposite Stephanie gently picked the kitten up and hugged him to her, while her ankle throbbed.

While the opposite Stephanie was stuck in the hole, Sportacus had come down from his airship and was looking around in confusion. His crystal had informed him that Stephanie was in trouble, but after a closer inspection of it, he discovered that it was Stephanie but not _quite_ Stephanie, which meant that it must have been the other Stephanie that was really in trouble.

And now he couldn't even find her! There wasn't a trace of any kids around, since they were all still eating lunch.

After looking around a little more and not finding anything, Sportacus decided to go do something he hardly ever did: visit Robbie in his lair. Sportacus did a series of flips, handsprings and cartwheels to get to the entrance of Robbie's lair. The lid to the hatch that lead to Robbie's lair always gave Robbie trouble since it was so heavy, but Sportacus easily lifted it, thanks to the fruit he had for lunch.

Instead of climbing down the ladder, he just jumped in and did a flip to land. He expected to find Robbie sound asleep in his fuzzy orange chair, but instead he found Robbie muttering to himself, while holding.. a needle and thread?

Robbie had apparently glued the little plastic decoration back together, since it was sitting up on a table that that mysterious things in beakers. Sportacus quietly drew closer to Robbie's chair, to hear what Robbie was muttering about.

Robbie was seated in his orange and fuzzy chair, with purple cloth in his lap while he grumbled to himself.

Sportacus caught a few words like "annoying girl" and "too much trouble" and felt a smile tugging at his lips. Apparently Robbie was taking his new parental duties seriously and was sewing something for the other Stephanie.

But his smile soon faded when he caught site of his still flashing crystal. Right. He needed help to find her and save her from whatever trouble she was in.

So Sportacus stepped right up by Robbie and cleared his throat to catch Robbie's attention. He also stifled a laugh at Robbie's girlie shriek.

"I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to startle you," Sportacus said while trying to keep a straight face.

Robbie took a moment to let his racing heart calm down from his fright, and then he flung his sewing aside and stood up.

"You!" he shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Sportacus. "Out! OUT!"

Sportakook was _not_ allowed in his lair! How dare he sneak in while Robbie was practically almost taking a nap and definitely NOT doing anything girlie like sewing!

"Robbie, have you seen your Stephanie?" Sportacus asked while ignoring Robbie's shouting. He was more than used to Robbie yelling at him.

"M-my..?!" Robbie spluttered at that. She wasn't his! That Stephanie was just a doll he brought to life!

He pretended not to notice the mended cake decoration or the sewing that was now on the floor.

"She isn't- " he started to protest, but Sportacus cut him off.

"My crystal started flashing and it's telling me that your Stephanie is in trouble." Sportacus said hurriedly.

That made Robbie pause in mid-sentence.

Trouble?

What sort of trouble could a _doll_ get into?

"Trouble?" Robbie scoffed. "What trouble could she be in? Besides, I left her with those other noisy kids."

Then he narrowed his eyes at Sportacus.

"And _you!_ Are you telling me you lost a little girl?!"

Sportacus looked flustered at Robbie's accusing tone.

"She didn't want to play with Ziggy or the other children after her toy got broken. I thought she needed some time to cool down."

Robbie sneered at what he considered to be Sportacus' lame excuse.

"She couldn't have gone far!" Robbie said as he frowned at the blue elf.

"Everyone left for lunch and the next thing I knew, my crystal was flashing." Sportacus said impatiently. "We're wasting time! I need to find her and it will go faster if you help."

He finished by giving Robbie a look.

Robbie would never admit it, but the thought of the opposite Stephanie in some sort of trouble made him feel..

No! He was _not_ concerned! No way. No how!

Nope.

..Well..

Maybe -

Robbie rolled his eyes and gave an indignant huff.

"..Fine! But only so you get out of my lair!

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I can practically hear you all saying "But she's a robot/android, she can't cry real tears OR have a throbbing sprained ankle!" And my response to that is that it will be explained in the next chapter. It's just that this seemed like a good stopping place. And don't worry, Opposite Stephanie will get a real name all her own, and will not be "Stephanie Two."

That said, I could use some help with a name for her. I do have one in mind, but it's not very original. I was thinking of something more traditional for her name, since I noticed the kids all have semi-strange names except for Stephanie. Since the opposite Stephanie is not a puppet and a real human, then I thought she should also have a non-strange name. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter Two: To The Rescue

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! Sorry, it took me so long to get another chapter out. To answer the reviews, yes this fic will eventually have friendship but it will take a long time for it to happen. There were a lot of hurt feelings in "Who's Who" (the episode in LazyTown that this fic starts at) so it will take some time. I know what I want to name the opposite Stephanie now, so we'll find out what it is soon enough. This chapter isn't as long as the last one so I hope you guys won't mind. Robbie might seem a bit OOC, but I prefer to think that he's really just hiding that he cares behind all this grumpiness.

I want to point out that I noticed that in some episodes of Season 3, Stephanie pulls out a little pink mask and puts it on. I believe that it is in Season 1 that she bcomes SportaStephanie for awhile. I haven't seen all the episodes, and I believe that is the only hero persona she has. I know her SportaStephanie outfit didn't have a mask, but I'm at a loss on what to call this hero Stephanie, so SportaStephanie it is. I'm not really a fan of the mask, since it just slows her down when she's helping peope, but oh well. It's canon, I suppose. Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter Two: To the Rescue

While Sportacus and Robbie were busy talking in Robbie's lair, the kids of Lazy Town were finishing up their lunches.

Soon they were leaving their homes and headed towards the sports field.

The opposite Stephanie lifted her head as she heard footsteps and people talking. As the sounds grew louder, she knew this might be her only chance of getting out of the hole.

"HELP!" she called out as loud as she could. "HEEELP!"

The kitten in her lap mewed as if it were calling out to the other kids as well.

Stephanie was grinning as she met up with the other kids of Lazy Town at the sports field.

"You guys ready to play some soccer?" she asked.

"Oh! Oh!" Ziggy said. "I'm on Stephanie's team!"

"We can all team up against Sportacus!" Stephanie exclaimed suddenly as the idea came to her.

"Yeah!" all the kids chimed in eagerly.

Just as they were going to practice kicking the ball around, Pixel paused and cocked his head.

"What's that noise?" he asked. "Oh, wait!"

He turned his wrist and popped open a small panel on a device to reveal a miniature keyboard. He began typing and a tiny satellite dish popped out and began rotating around. He pressed some more buttons and began trying to triangulate where the sound was coming from.

Stephanie watched all this for a few seconds before she began listening hard too.

"Someone's calling for help!" she said as she could clearly hear the voice.

"It's coming from.." the miniature satellite on Pixel's wrist pointed in a direction and Pixel pointed towards the low wall. "That way!"

The kids all hurried over in that direction and looked around.

"I don't see anything," Ziggy said in confusion.

"If someone's calling for help, where's Sportacus?" Trixie asked as she looked around as well.

"Maybe he's busy?" Stephanie said hesitantly. It wasn't like Sportacus to not be around when someone needed help.

The Opposite Stephanie could clearly hear their conversation as she was stuck in a hole on the other side of the wall. She sighed in frustration as the other kids obviously couldn't see her. She scowled up at the top of the hole.

"Down here!" she called out. "I'm stuck!"

"Did you hear that?!" Ziggy exclaimed. "That sounded like Stephanie Two!"

"It did," Stephanie said slowly as she looked around.

"It's definitely coming from over there," Pixel said as he pointed towards the sign of the lazy construction worker. The little satellite dish on his wrist was firmly pointed in that direction.

"Wait a minute, the hole is there!" Stephanie exclaimed.

She raced over there with the other kids on her heels. They all gathered around the hole and peered down into it, to see the Opposite Stephanie sitting awkwardly in the dirt, a small kitten held in her arms. She looked up crossly at them all, a scowl gracing her lips. It was very strange to see what looked like Stephanie scowling so fiercely at them all.

"Took you long enough," she complained. "I can't get out."

"Don't worry," Stephanie assured her. "We'll save you!"

"Yeah!" Ziggy said excitedly, as all the apprehension over seeing the opposite Stephanie left him. "We'll save you just like Sportacus would!"

Stephanie had put on her hero mask to turn into SportaStephanie and she struck a Sportacus-like pose, her hands on her hips as she looked around. Her face lit up as she remembered rescuing Bessie from this very hole, and she ran off, doing a few cartwheels along the way. Soon she had returned after doing a dramatic flip.

"Here, we can use this!" she said as she held up the very familiar life saver that had a rope attached to it. She threw the lifesaver over a strong tree limb and using the rope, lowered the life saver down to the opposite Stephanie.

The opposite Stephanie had to grab the lifesaver to help herself stand, but SportaStephanie held the rope firmly with her friends. Once she was standing, the opposite Stephanie reached up as high as she could, just short of reaching the top of the hole.

She gave a little toss, and the kitten landed softly on the ground, mewing as it did so. It shook its head and then peered down into the hole at the opposite Stephanie.

"Hang onto the life saver and we'll pull you out!" SportaStephanie instructed.

The opposite Stephanie frowned, since to her Stephanie sounded a little bossy, but she did as instructed and held onto the life saver tightly. She was careful to only put weight on her foot that wasn't injured.

Soon all the kids were heaving on the rope as hard as they could, but the opposite Stephanie wasn't budging.

"..Maybe.. you could use the life saver as leverage and climb out?" Pixel said as he strained along with everyone else.

The opposite Stephanie frowned more at this since her ankle really did hurt, but she tried it anyway. She had to use her hurt ankle first since she was standing on her good foot, but there was just enough room in the hole for her to sort of walk up the side while holding onto the life saver.  
But while she was doing this, the tree branch ominously cracked. It was as the opposite Stephanie was almost out of the hole when the branch gave its loudest crack and started to fall.

Losing all her leverage, the opposite Stephanie shrieked as she started to fall again.

"Whoa!" the kids cried out, as the rope suddenly went slack. They almost fell over backward from it, but most of them managed to stay on their feet.

The opposite Stephanie closed her eyes tightly as she braced herself to land harshly in the hole again, but she didn't land. Instead, she cautiously opened her eyes to see a smiling Sportacus holding the rope and a relieved looking Robbie Rotten standing nearby, huffing from all the recent exercise he had gotten.

* * *

Robbie had reluctantly followed after Sportacus as they left his lair. How could that little girl get into trouble after such a short time? Children were such a hassle! Robbie harrumphed behind Sportacus, who pretended not to notice.

"Since I last saw her near the sports field, we can check there again and spread out from there," Sportacus said to a Robbie who seemed to be pouting. His lips twitched, but he refrained from smiling since he didn't want to make Robbie madder than he was.

"Fine," Robbie grumbled.

They set off, but when they were halfway there, Sportacus' crystal beeped again and flashed brightly.

Sportacus gasped as he concentrated on his crystal.

"She needs our help!" he cried out to the very confused Robbie. Before Robbie could say anything, Sportacus had grabbed his arm and took off running.

Soon they arrived near the low wall by the sports field to see all the kids gathered around the hole that never seemed to get filled. They were all holding onto a rope and a tree branch that the rope was over was cracking ominously.

Soon the tree branch broke, causing all the kids to cry out. But it was the all too familiar shriek that had Robbie's heart skipping a few beats.

The little girl was in trouble!

But thankfully Sportacus wasn't as frozen as Robbie seemed to be as he leapt into action and grabbed the rope before the opposite Stephanie could fall back down into the hole. Sportacus easily pulled the opposite Stephanie up and set her down onto her feet.

As soon as she was on her feet, however, the opposite Stephanie's ankle seemed to give out on her and she fell back down to the ground, thankfully not landing on the stray kitten, who was still hanging around.

The opposite Stephanie grimaced in pain as she held her ankle, which was throbbing again. Before Sportacus or the other kids could say anything, however, Robbie was in front of her, his hands on his hips. It seemed that he had finally caught his breath after all that running.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked gruffly, trying not to seemed overly concerned over what amounted to be a life-like doll.

"I hurt my ankle when I tried to get out of the hole," the opposite Stephanie said, as she gripped her ankle tightly. It really hurt!

Robbie looked down at her in disbelief. She wasn't even a real person, how could she possibly hurt her ankle! But he dutifully crouched down by her, going down to one knee. He gently pried her hands away from her ankle and did see that it was bent at a slightly strange angle. He poked it with one finger, but hastily pulled said finger away when the opposite Stephanie gasped in pain.

"Can you stand?" Robbie asked her.

The opposite Stephanie shook her head a little tearfully, so Robbie stood and scooped her up into his arms.

"You are far too much trouble!" Robbie scolded her as he held her in his arms. "You are going to the lair where you will be much less trouble, little girl. And if you complain you will have no cake for dessert!"

The opposite Stephanie blinked at this and looked up at Robbie.

Was she going to get cake?

Sportacus hid a smile at Robbie's poorly hid concern.

"Don't forget to give her sports candy too!" Sportacus added on.

"Excuse you," Robbie said with a frown at Sportacus. "You have your own Stephanie to ruin, so let me do what I want with mine!"

A small smile lit up the opposite Stephanie's face and her eyes sparkled at that. Robbie said she was his!

Sportacus chuckled at that and Robbie stomped off back towards his lair, carrying the opposite Stephanie with him.

"Will she be ok, Sportacus?" Stephanie asked as she removed her SportaStephanie mask and tucked it back into a pocket in case she needed it again.

"Of course she will," Sportacus said with a smile. "She has Robbie to look after her."

Ziggy watched Robbie stomp away with a look of awe on his face.

"Robbie is being nice to Stephanie Two!"

"Yeah, who knew he had it in him?" Trixie added.

Pixel was also watching Robbie with a thoughtful look on his face. He was curious how Robbie had made this other Stephanie. Was she a clone? It seemed like she could sprain her ankle, so that meant she must be somewhat human, right?

He was shaken out of his thoughts, however, when Stephanie announced they should all play a game together. He cheerfully joined in, once the kids had all been reassured that the opposite Stephanie would be just fine.

* * *

Robbie maneuvered the opposite Stephanie down into his lair with difficulty. He hadn't wanted to pull the lever to land with her in his chair since he didn't want to give that little trick away to either Sportacus or any of the kids.

Soon he had her down in his lair though and plopped her down into the orange chair, after carefully setting his sewing aside. He lifted her right foot into the air and took off her shoe and sock and began to examine her foot more carefully than before.

He could swear that her foot looked.. _dented._

"Ow!" the opposite Stephanie cried out as Robbie began turning her ankle this way and that as he looked at it.

"What are you complaining about?" Robbie groused. "You aren't even a real person, you shouldn't be able to get hurt!"

Tears filled the opposite Stephanie's eyes and she looked down at her lap at that. She hated it when Robbie said she wasn't real.

Pretending not to notice the somber expression on the opposite Stephanie's face or the tears that had started to course down her cheeks, Robbie resumed looking at her ankle.

"I should be able to fix this," he finally announced.

He went over to the machine he had used to make the opposite Stephanie and recalled the settings he had used. He almost slapped himself when he realized what had happened. He had wanted the opposite Stephanie to be as life-like as possible so that he could fool the other kids into thinking she was the real Stephanie.

Apparently, the machine had made her too life-like, since it enabled her to simulate tears. She must have some sort of programming that had started up when she hurt her ankle, to simulate the pain of it as well. He grumbled a little at that since it would probably take a few days for her ankle to 'heal.'

He picked up a large purple mallet that was resting on a table nearby the machine and carried it over to the opposite Stephanie so he could pound out the dents. The opposite Stephanie had wanted no part of that mallet whatsoever, so Robbie found himself turning her off by taking out her battery so he could work on her.

It took him a good half an hour to get her ankle looking back to normal, and to appease her programming which was insisting she was hurt, he had wrapped her foot and ankle up in a purple ace bandage. He left her sock and shoe off that foot and removed her other shoe as well since he couldn't trust her to go back outside right now. He looked at her and decided that he might as well change her clothes now to make her more comfortable.

He grabbed the sewing he had been working on and soon he had it finished. He carried it up to the tubes that contained his clothes for the day, each one sporting a different costume and one normal outfit for Robbie. He took out the costume that was next to his normal outfit, which was a pirate costume from the time he had been Rottenbeard. He placed the outfit he had been sewing in the tube instead and took a moment to admire his handiwork.

Satisfied that this would do, for now, he went back to the inert opposite Stephanie and picked her up in his arms. Since he knew she was more metal than an actual person, he had expected her to be quite heavy when he first held her, but she weighed no more than the real Stephanie.

He carried her up near the tubes and with difficulty adjusted the levers and things he had to before he walked up to the tube that held the outfit he wanted for her. With a special spin, her clothes magically changed from her Stephanie outfit to a long light and dark purple striped nightgown that perfectly matched her purple headband.

Robbie frowned at her pink hair, as he _hated_ the color pink. Since he wasn't trying to have the opposite Stephanie look like Stephanie anymore, maybe a dye job was in order.

He shook his head as he realized he was essentially playing dress up with a life-sized doll and carried her back down to the chair. He set her down gently in it and covered her lap with a purple blanket. When he realized he what he was doing he scowled, since as a doll.. android? She wouldn't actually need a blanket for warmth.

Or would she? Was her programming that advanced that it would simulate a chill? With another head shake, he grabbed her battery and popped open the panel on her back. At least he had remembered to put a back flap in her nightgown so he could access where her battery went. He popped the battery back in and closed the panel.

The opposite Stephanie's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, looking like she just woke up from a nap. She instantly realized her clothes had changed and looked down at herself to see that she was now wearing a long sleeved purple striped nightgown. She also had a blanket covering her legs and she looked up at Robbie in shock.

Robbie pretended not to notice the shocked expression on her face. After all, it wasn't like he _cared_ about her or anything.

Nope, not at all.

"I fixed your ankle for you," Robbie said a little awkwardly. "I also wrapped it, since I assume it will take a few days for you to get it into your head that your ankle is just fine."

The opposite Stephanie stuck her foot out from underneath the blanket to see that her ankle was indeed wrapped up. She noticed that it didn't hurt anymore, and moved her ankle a little bit, turning her foot as she did so. She grimaced when she did as her ankle throbbed a bit. Apparently, the bandage was helping her foot to not hurt as much, but her ankle still wasn't one hundred percent.*

"Thanks," she said quietly to Robbie.

Robbie nodded at that.

"I was also thinking.." he started, hesitating a bit. He _really_ hated her pink hair. "Since there is no point in having you look exactly like the other little girl anymore, would you like to dye your hair?"

The opposite Stephanie blinked at that, as she had always had pink hair.

"What color would my hair be?" she asked Robbie.

Robbie shrugged.

"It is your hair little girl," he said. "Although I think a purple would look nice."

The opposite Stephanie tilted her head as she thought about it. It _would_ be nice to have a different hair color than Stephanie. It would make her feel more like her own person, instead of just a clone.

"Purple is my second favorite color," she confided in Robbie. "I'd like that."

Robbie looked relieved at that.

"Since you will have a new look, you should have a new name. Stephanie would never have purple hair, you know. You think of a name and I will mix up the dye for you."  
Since Robbie was so good at inventing things, it would be no trouble at all for him to mix up his own hair dye.

As he set about that, the opposite Stephanie sat in the fuzzy orange chair feeling a little overwhelmed.

She felt like her whole life was changing, all in one day. As she wondered what would be a good name to have, she couldn't help but also wonder what adventures that tomorrow would bring.

* * *

*The Opposite Stephanie is actually an android of sort, so to her it seems like her ankle was actually hurt. Her progamming is telling her that it was sprained, so even though Robbie fixed it and it's actually just fine, her programming is saying that it should still hurt since a sprained ankle won't be magically healed in just one day. Robbie figured this out so he wrapped it up for her and will probably keep her off her foot for a few days until her programming decides that her ankle is all better.

 **Edit:** Fixed some typos.


	3. Chapter Three: Are We Friends?

Author's Note: I know, it's been _forever._ In my defense, I thought I had lost 90% of this chapter forever and I had been pretty upset about it. I hate rewriting things since I feel like it never turns out right the second time around. I had finally resigned myself to the inevitable rewrite when I discovered this chapter wasn't as lost as I thought it was. Yay! So after I got back my LazyTown inspiration, I finished this off and here you go!

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed and to that one lone fave that guilted me into finishing this. I won't say when the next update is, but I hope you guys like this chapter. I guess I should warn you that the story will be slow going. The last half of this chapter was inspired by the reviewer who asked if there will be friendship. Of course there will be friendship! But it will be slow going.

Chapter Three: Are We Friends?

The opposite Stephanie turned her thoughts away from tomorrow's adventures and instead thought of all the names she knew, which were few. She frowned a little since she didn't want another kid's name. She wanted her own. She recalled that Stephanie had said that Robbie was like her dad.

Should her name be similar to his?

She looked thoughtful at that and the name 'Roberta' floated into her mind. She stifled a giggle at the more feminine version of Robbie's name and mentally shook her head. No, not that one.

She liked purple and her hair was going to be purple.

Hmm.. Violet?

Nah.

Lilac?

..Was that even a name?

She paused, thinking, but decided that even if it was, it wasn't for her.

Indigo?

Sigh.. nope.

Wasn't she ever going to think of a name?!

The opposite Stephanie stared around herself for inspiration, but all she saw was Robbie's gadgets scattered around. She sort of wished that he could have some windows. She couldn't even see any birds or animals.

Birds?

Then she grinned as a name came to her.

It was _perfect!_

She almost gave a happy little squeal but covered her mouth in time to stop it, remembering that Robbie hated noisy children.

She couldn't help the giggle that slipped out though. She couldn't help it, she was so happy! She was going to have a look all her own and now she had her very own name!

"Quiet over there!" Robbie groused as he mixed up hair dye. "You are supposed to be resting!"

"Sorry," the opposite Stephanie said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I thought of a name for myself! A really good one," she added proudly.

"Let me guess.." Robbie said in a bored tone, not managing to hold back an eye roll. "Violet."

The opposite Stephanie gaped at him. How did he know that was one of the first names she thought of?

Noticing that she looked like a gaping fish, Robbie smirked.

"You did say that you liked purple, it was not hard to figure out. So now you are Violet? Not a very original name, little girl." Robbie said, still smirking a bit.

Snapping out of her daze, the opposite Stephanie shook her head.

"No, it wasn't the right one," she said, her voice growing softer as she averted her gaze to her lap. She twisted her fingers together nervously, her smile gone after Robbie had said the name was unoriginal. What if he thought this one was too?

Pretending not to notice that he had somehow managed to hurt the opposite Stephanie's feelings, Robbie gave an impatient huff.

"Well?!" he demanded. "Out with it!"

"Robin," the opposite Stephanie said, her voice softer than ever. "I.. I wanted my name to be like yours."

When the silence stretched on, she continued to babble.

"I know it's dumb and unoriginal, but I really like it."

Robbie stopped staring at.. _Robin_ in surprise. He'd never ever admit it, but for a moment he'd been touched. He hurriedly turned back to finishing up the hair dye.

"It's a good name," he said gruffly, "for a.. little girl like you."

He had been about to say 'for a doll like you,' but hastily stopped himself, not wanting to hurt her feelings further.

He shook his head at that. He was getting soft! Look at him, sewing, mixing up hair dye! And now that she was going purple, he had even more sewing to do, to give her an outfit that would match her hair.

He was brought out of his musings, however, by a hopeful voice.

"You really think so?" Robin asked with a small smile.

"Yes, yes!" Robbie said impatiently. "Didn't I just say that? Now follow me to the bathroom and I'll dye your hair."

"I can't walk, remember?" Robin reminded him. "My ankle is still hurt."

"Oh for the love of..!" Robbie exclaimed, all out of patience. "Your ankle is fine! I just fixed it!"

Robin looked down at her foot, which was still wrapped up in a purple ace bandage.

"But it still hurts," she told him.

"Fine!" Robbie said with a scowl.

Dolls were definitely more trouble than they were worth, he thought to himself as he stomped over to his orange chair and proceeded to try and juggle the hair dye and little girl in his arms.

Sometime later, Robin's hair had been dyed and had air dried. She smiled happily as she looked at her reflection in a small hand mirror that Robbie had given her. The purple was a bright purple (but not too bright), giving the impression that Stephanie had been painted with a purple brush. Once Robbie had made the outfit he promised her, she would give that impression more than ever.

Robin smiled more as she studied the effect of the bright purple against her darker purple headband.

Today was the best day ever, she decided.

Well.. almost, she thought with a glance at her bandaged foot.

She was soon distracted from her thoughts, however, by a strange feeling. She paused, thinking it over, before remembering that she hadn't eaten all day and had been doing a lot of exercise.

"Robbie?" Robin called from her reclaimed spot on the fuzzy orange chair as she set the hand mirror down on her lap.

"What?!" an annoyed Robbie called back from his more uncomfortable spot at a stool by one of his work tables. He had cleared off the table and had several purple fabrics laid out, and had been busy trying to make a purple outfit in one night. He set aside the scissors he held and glared over at Robin.

Little girls - no, _dolls_ \- were so needy! Were all children this annoying? He couldn't recall Stephanie bothering Sportakook this much. Then again, the blue elf would probably enjoy it. Robbie made a face as he pictured Sportacus giving one of his trademark grins.

"I'm hungry," Robin declared as Robbie realized it was getting to be more towards dinner time.

He looked down at his own stomach and realized he was hungry too.

"Then it is time for cake!" Robbie declared decisively and went to clear off another of his tables for baking. He had an Oven-tron 3000 that looked like a microwave attached to a giant boiler but churned out huge slices of delicious cake faster than traditional baking. He realized suddenly that he would need twice the normal ingredients for two slices.

Robbie paused at that and shot a suspicious look at Robin.

"You _are_ capable of eating?"

Robin looked almost offended at the question.

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed loudly, forgetting for a moment that Robbie didn't like noisy kids. "It recharges my battery a little."

Robbie looked startled at that since while the battery was super-sized, it wasn't rechargeable. He had ordered a pack of them one night when he was watching the Villains' Shopping Network (he _loved_ that channel) and remembered that they were not advertised as rechargeable.

The mad scientist part of himself was very curious as to how Robin would convert the food into energy to recharge a non-rechargeable battery, but then his stomach rumbled again and he decided he was too lazy to look into this further. If food recharged her, so be it. If sweets and cake worked, all the better!

So with renewed vigor, Robbie set about making two very big slices of cake, covered in purple icing.

* * *

The next day, Robin was outside near the sports field, sitting sideways on a bench with a big purple pillow propped up behind her, her legs spread out along the bench with her 'hurt' foot still wrapped up in the ace bandage and now propped up on another purple pillow.

She had a large book in her lap and was reading quietly about the history of Lazy Town. Robbie had of course 'borrowed' it and never returned it. He had claimed that the Mayor had loaned him the book, but Robbie had never mentioned when he had first borrowed the book and had made no mention of when he was planning on giving it back.

She was enjoying the quiet and the occasional purrs of the stray kitten that was lounging lazily at the top of the bench by her when Stephanie and her friends noisily ran onto the sports field.

"It's Stephanie Two!" Ziggy pointed out happily.

Distracted from trying to think up a new game to play, Stephanie looked at the opposite Stephanie curiously. Her hair was now a bright purple instead of Stephanie's pink, and while her outfit looked the same, it was all in various shades of purple now. It reminded her more of Robbie Rotten than anything, and she wasn't sure she liked it. The only thing that had stayed the same was her dark purple headband.

The kids all ran over by the bench, and Robin closed the big book as they approached.

"Is that _The History of Lazy Town?_ " Pixel asked in disbelief. "That book's been missing for months!*"

Robin shrugged unconcernedly, and Stephanie frowned at that.

"That book belongs to my Uncle," she told Robin. "You should give it back."

Robin matched Stephanie's frown with a scowl of her own. The kids looked back and forth between them as if it were a tennis match.

"Robbie gave it to me," Robin said grumpily at Stephanie and then directed her scowl at Ziggy. "And my name isn't Stephanie Two! It's Robin!"

"Robin?" Ziggy said, his curiosity overtaking the fact that it looked like Stephanie was scowling at him, which always made him sad. He hated seeing that look on Stephanie Two's face. "Was that your name all along?"

"I named myself," Robin said shortly to him. "And Robbie helped me with a look all my own. I didn't want to look like Stephanie anymore."

"Ooh," Ziggy said as he eyed Stephanie Two, er.. Robin. "Hey, your nickname can be Robbie too!" he said with a grin.

Robin didn't look particularly happy about that realization.

"My name is _Robin._ " she said, giving Ziggy a look.

"Well, Robin," Stephanie continued stubbornly, "you should have Robbie give back that book when you go home."

"I'll make sure to do that," Robin said sarcastically. She was starting to understand why Robbie didn't particularly care for noisy children.

"Good!" Stephanie said with a smile, refusing to notice the sarcasm.

"Weren't we going to play a game?" Trixie complained when it seemed that the not-a-fight was over with.

Stephanie glanced at Robin's hurt ankle. She wouldn't be able to do much of anything and it would feel mean to exclude her. Stephanie remembered the other day when Robbie had told her that Robin didn't have any friends, and suddenly felt bad for being so confrontational about the book. Just because Robbie had made Robin, doesn't mean that Robin would be just like him! Besides, Stephanie knew that Robbie was a pretty nice guy after all.

"We should find something we can _all_ do," Stephanie declared firmly with a glance at Robin.

"Oh!" Pixel said excitedly. "We can go inside and play video games! I just got a new soccer game!"

Stingy smirked at Pixel.

"That game is MINE!" he said smugly.

Pixel scratched his head and decided that Stingy was declaring himself the winner and not the owner of the game.

"You guys want to come over?" he asked everyone.

Robin sighed and opened the book back up. She should have known that the kids would just go off and have fun without her.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked Robin.

"Reading," Robin said shortly. "It's not like I can do anything else."

"But.. Pixel wants us to come over and play his video games."

Stephanie continued, looking confused.

Robin looked up from her book, her expression mirroring Stephanie's unintentionally.

"Really?"

Pixel nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You can be on my team," he said to Robin. "It can be the best match ever! Stephanie vs. Stephanie!"

"I call Stephanie's team!" Ziggy said as he hopped up and down.

Robin carefully swung her legs down off the bench and winced when she moved her ankle. She frowned down at the purple ace bandage. No matter what Robbie said about her ankle being better, it still hurt.

"But I can't walk," she reminded them. "I can't go over to Pixel's."

"Aww," Ziggy complained.

"This pillow is MINE!" Stingy said as he stole one of Robin's purple pillows.

"H-hey!" Robin exclaimed as Stingy put the pillow in his car. The purple clashed horribly with the yellow car.

"Stingyyy," Stephanie said with a sigh. "You can't just take other people's things! And I know how to get you to Pixel's," she added to Robin.

Robin thought about it and then winced.

"I don't want to be carried by - " she started.

" - Sportacus!" Stephanie interrupted. "He can get you to Pixel's in no time!"

"I don't have to go," Robin said as she looked uncomfortably down at her hands, which were in her lap. She had set the enormous book aside when she swung her legs down off the bench. She wasn't quite sure what to think of Sportacus. She knew Robbie didn't like Sportacus, and Robin felt awkward accepting any help from him. Robbie was so nice to her and accepting any help from Sportacus felt like some sort of betrayal.

"Nonsense!" Stephanie declared. "I'll go send Sportacus a letter and be right back!"

With that, she ran off toward her Uncle's house to get some paper and a pen. After Stephanie ran off, the other kids looked at what was formerly Stephanie Two curiously.

"So Lavender, how did you come to be with Robbie anyway?" Trixie asked. Sometimes when she was annoyed with Stephanie, she called Stephanie Pinky, but she couldn't call Robin Pinky since Robin was no longer pink.

Robin frowned at Trixie.

"My name is _Robin,_ " she emphasized. "And Robbie made me."

Pixel's eyes lit up when he heard that. He had suspected it all along, but he was especially curious about Robin's inner workings. He wouldn't mind taking a look at her circuitry but knew that she might not like that. As his gaze fell on her ankle that was wrapped up, his curiosity got the better of him.

"If Robbie made you, how can your ankle be hurt?" he asked her curiously.

Robin turned her gaze on Pixel, her frown still in place. Her frown deepened as she considered his question. Robbie always said she wasn't real and was just a doll. She remembered how Robbie kept insisting that he had fixed her ankle but had wrapped it up anyway, stating that he did so only because he knew it would take her a few days to accept that her ankle was healed.

"..I don't know," she finally said as her frown slipped away as her eyes turned downcast. "I landed on it wrong the other day and it really hurt. Robbie wrapped it up for me after he said he fixed it."

"If it's fixed then you should be able to walk!" Trixie exclaimed exasperatedly.

"That's what Robbie said," Robin said quietly. "But it still hurts and it'll take a few days before it's completely better."

Pixel cocked his head as he continued to look at Robin.

"You're not a real person, right? You must be some type of android to look so life-like. So how can you feel pain?"

Robin flinched at the insensitive question and turned her stormy gaze to Pixel.

"I _am_ real!" she shouted at Pixel.

"Real annoying," Stingy muttered in the background where he was seated in his car, looking ridiculous with the purple pillow positioned behind his back that clashed horribly with all the yellow.

"You're just a robot," Trixie said dismissively. "That's what an android is, right? A machine!"

"Guys," Ziggy said sadly, "You're hurting Robbie Two's feelings!"

"Oh yeah?" Trixie said, ignoring Ziggy, "Then get up and walk around. If you can walk, then you're just a machine."

Glaring angrily at Trixie, Robin went to stand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she put pressure on her hurt ankle. It seemed to turn on her and she started to fall.

Before she could fall over, however, a strong pair of arms caught her.

"What's all this?" Sportacus asked kindly as he scooped the opposite Stephanie up into his arms. "I was told you couldn't walk."

Stephanie had wandered back at around the same time Sportacus had come and was looking at Robin and the other kids curiously.

Robin, for her part, was looking particularly upset and wouldn't look at anyone. She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and sniffled.

"Pixel and Trixie were saying Robbie Two isn't a real person and that she's just a robot!" Ziggy tattled. "It really hurt her feelings!"

Sportacus sent a disapproving look to Pixel and Trixie but then caught what Ziggy had called the opposite Stephanie.

"Robbie Two?" he asked in confusion.

"It's R-Robin," Robin said in a wobbly voice. "And I am real.. I'm.. I'm.."

Her shoulders slumped and to the kids' surprise she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

Sportacus gently patted Robin's head with one hand while he frowned at Pixel and Trixie.

"This is why you must think about your words," he told the two children. "I know the saying is 'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me.' But the truth is, words _do_ hurt. It doesn't matter how Robbie Tw - er.. _Robin_ came to be here. What matters is that she is here now. She is just like you and me and now you've hurt her feelings."

Pixel looked especially guilty at that since he was the one who started everything. He didn't mean to be insensitive, he was just curious! He supposed if he wanted to know more about the technical aspects of Robin, he'd have to actually ask Robbie himself. Since Robbie was sort of mean, he decided he didn't need to know that badly.

Trixie, for her part, rubbed a hand behind her head awkwardly.

"Sorry, Lavender," Trixie said sounding genuinely sorry for teasing Robin. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Pixel echoed, looking upset and ashamed of how he was acting. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You can still come over and play games with the rest of us. You can be Player 1 if you want."

Stephanie looked at Pixel in surprise, since Pixel always insisted on being the first player. He loved getting to control when the game started and pushing the button to read any text that came up.

Robin sniffled as she pulled her hands away and went to wipe her eyes. She was surprised when a blue and white handkerchief was handed to her by a smiling Sportacus. She reluctantly took it and wiped her tears away, before blowing her nose. She tucked the handkerchief into one of her pockets since Sportacus told her to keep it.

She looked at the other kids' anxious and remorseful faces and turned her head away from them as she crossed her arms.

"D-dolls don't play video games," she said stiffly, the wobble in her voice betraying her feelings on the subject.

"Aww," Ziggy said in disappointment. He really wanted a Stephanie vs. Stephanie game. It would've been amazing!

"Of course they do," Stephanie said as she walked over more by the others. "And you're not a doll," she added on as she shot Pixel and Trixie a look of her own.

The two looked awkwardly at the ground and decided not to comment on it.

Robin shook her head obstinately.

"I don't want to play with _them,_ " she said saying _them_ with as much venom as she could muster.

Before anyone else could comment, Sportacus spoke up.

"I think Robin needs some time by herself to calm down," Sportacus said kindly to the other kids. "Why don't you go play your games and you all can play together later, okay?"

Stephanie sighed sadly as she looked over at what used to be her twin. She thought they were all finally going to be friends, but it looked like it would take some more work to get Robin to trust them.

"Come on," Stephanie said a little dejectedly to the other kids.

With one last glance at Robin, they all trudged off to Pixel's. Stingy drove in his little car, nobody noticing that he still had Robin's purple pillow.

When the others were gone, Sportacus gently set Robin back down on the bench. The kitten, which had yet to move from where it had been relaxing mewed as his friend returned. Sportacus moved _The History of LazyTown_ aside with a curious glance at it, but decided not to comment on the missing book's sudden reappearance. Once the book was out of the way, he took a seat next to Robin on the bench.

"Robin, you have to understand that sometimes kids say things they don't mean," Sportacus started, but Robin interrupted him.

"They said I wasn't a real person," she said softly as she looked down at her hands which she had placed in her lap. "That I was a.. a.. _robot._ "

Sportacus winced at how cruel that sounded. While technically true, he knew that Robin must not see herself as that way. To her, she was a person like anyone else and to hear someone say otherwise must have upset her immensely.

"I know that you are very real," Sportacus said with a smile as he patted Robin's shoulder gently. "And the kids didn't mean to upset you. But actions speak louder than words.. Think about what the kids were doing before they said those things. They wanted you to play with them and be their friend. They said they were sorry, so now it is up to you to decide if you want to be their friend and forgive them."

Robin twisted her fingers together as she thought about it. She supposed what Pixel and Trixie said might not have bothered her so much if Robbie hadn't said the same things to her. She _hated_ it when he said she wasn't a real person, and he had been pretty grumpy about her hurt ankle. He even removed her battery to fix it! But.. then she thought about all the nice things he'd done for her lately too. He helped dye her hair and made her all those clothes. And even though he grumbled about her ankle all the time, he also bandaged it and carried her out to this bench so she could get some fresh air.

Robin glanced at Sportacus, unsure of how to answer him. She felt a tiny bit like she was betraying Robbie just by talking to Sportacus and she knew Robbie would be upset to see 'Sportakook' as he called him to be there with her.

"I don't have friends," she finally said, looking away from Sportacus.

"Of course you do," Sportacus objected firmly. "I am your friend and so is Stephanie. The other kids want to be your friends as well. And what about Robbie? Isn't he your friend?"

Robin furrowed her brow as she thought about it. Was Robbie her friend? She remembered how Stephanie had said that Robbie was like her dad. Could someone be your dad and friend at the same time?

"Robbie made me," Robin replied back just as stubbornly, "It's his job to look after me."

Sportacus looked at Robin curiously at that. She was so determined to think that no one liked her. Stephanie was always so confident and this Stephanie.. _Robin_ seemed to be her opposite in many ways. Could that be why she seemed so insecure? It could also be from the fact she was just made recently. Maybe she doesn't know how to interact with people very well, Sportacus realized. She might not know how to be friends with someone, or even what a friend really was.

Sportacus was also all too aware that Robbie could have very easily abandoned Robin. Instead, Robbie chose to look after her and even helped her get her own identity. Maybe Robbie was more lonely than anyone realized if he was willing to help out Robin and share his home with her.

"Yes, but he can also be your friend," Sportacus gave her shoulder one finally pat in comfort, "Friends look out for one another and do kind things for each other. They spend time together and have fun playing. It looks to me like he's done a great job being your friend."

Robin blinked as she looked down at herself, at her pretty purple clothes. She even had her own purple purse, complete with a purple diary. She thought about the hair dye Robbie had made and all the nice things he'd done for her.

A small smile grew on Robin's face as she thought of it.

Maybe Robbie was her friend after all.

"That's what I like to see!" Sportacus said enthusiastically. "Now, why don't I help you join the kids at Pixel's, hm?"

Normally Sportacus didn't like the kids to play indoors when they could be outside having fun, but he knew that Robin wouldn't be able to do much outside and he was too eager to help her become friends with the other kids to think about it much. He knew that it wouldn't be long before all the kids would be able to play outside together anyway.

"..I.. guess one game couldn't hurt," Robin said hesitantly. Maybe Robbie wouldn't have to know it was Sportacus who helped her there.

"Great!" Sportacus said with a smile as he stood up. He gently scooped Robin up into his arms. "Hang on!"

"Wha - " Robin exclaimed as Sportacus called for the ladder to his airship.

A rope ladder descended from the sky and Sportacus easily jumped, grabbing onto the ladder with one hand while holding Robin in the other.

"I need you to hold on tight and don't let go," Sportacus said to her seriously.

Robin gulped and wrapped her arms tightly around Sportacus' neck. She thought they were going to walk to Pixel's! Little did she know that Sportacus didn't just walk anywhere.

Once Robin had a secure grip, Sportacus let go of her and easily climbed up the rope ladder into his airship. He set her down in a seat at his table and then did a few backflips, landing in the pilot's seat, facing the windshield. He adjusted some levers and then turned the wheel toward Pixel's.

As the airship began to zoom off, Sportacus just knew that all the kids were going to be great friends.

* * *

* It took me _forever_ to find out where this book was mentioned in the series. At first I was going to skate over it, but then when I was browsing youtube I found it and was able to update this part in the chapter to properly reflect it. I could have _sworn_ at some point Robbie had mentioned the only book he ever checked out from the library and never returned (originally I was going to have this be _The History of LazyTown_ ), but without completely rewatching the entire series, I'd have no hope of finding this. Oh well.

Author's Note: I was recently browsing the LazyTown Wiki and found a very interesting link to the original LazyTown Entertainment site (via the wayback machine) that has the original Origins story on it. This story explains all about how Sportacus 10 came to be and what happened to Sportacus 9 (sort of, it's very vague). It also even tells us what LazyTown was like a generation ago when Sportacus and Robbie were kids! Not to mention _Sportacus' original name._ I'm not sure what I'll do with this information yet, but I'm planning on working it into the story at some point, probably when I want to have more action going on.

As always, if you guys have any ideas for this fic, feel free to let me know! I love hearing your feedback. I'll try not to have the next update take so long either.


End file.
